This invention relates generally to laminated panels, and in particular for providing a penetration and ballistic resistant laminar composite structure resistant to forced entry from a variety of attack tools as well as resistant to penetration by ballistic and explosive forces.
Secure structures usually use personnel doors that are constructed from wood, hollow metal, or metal-clad wood. Windows frequently are protected with jail-bar type grills or bullet-proof plastic, and walls may be made of wood, brick, concrete block, or concrete. Most of these construction options, particularly the doors and windows, can be defeated in less than one minute using common hand and power tools.
Various forms of composite penetration resistant structure have been known; however, there is a need for lighter weight barriers to protect and secure commercial and military structures, particularly for doors, windows and walls. Prior composite panel structures have been relatively heavy, and the need for a lighter weight material system is apparent.